roses from prongs
by iluvaphrodite
Summary: two boy one girl, which shall she chose? Mudblood hater or arrogant toerag?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-James?

What was James doing? Nothing absolutely nothing. That's what bothered Lily so much. Why should she care? She should be happy. He hasn't been annoying at all. Not only that but she was actually happy when she found out he was head boy along with her. She had no idea why, I mean she had hated him for six years, and now, when he had finally gotten over her, she couldn't get over him? What was wrong with her? Her friends, Alice Carter and Hestia Freedman, had always told her she was going to end up with James, causing them to fight for days. Where had these strong feelings come from? What was she going to do with them? The last thing that she wanted to do was let James know she had feelings for her, but she knew for a fact that every time he would tease her, her cheeks would go up in flames. SLAM, her thoughts were interrupted by Alice walking in. "There's a party tonight, want to come?" said Alice. "Maybe but I was just, um, thinking."Said Lily. How could she go to a party when James was sure to be there? "Lily you're going whether you want to or not." Oh great. Now Hestia walked in, was she ever going to be free? "Ok." said Lily with a sigh.

Biggest mistake ever. The four marauders were there, and James' eyes shined brightly. NO they don't, he's a rotten sad. "Oi, Lily!" James called. Oh no! Should she flirt? No, just act normal. "Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" Say no, say no, and say no, "Yes, I do!" No! "just gi…what?" he said "Yes!" she said. The whole entire room was frozen. "If you don't wa… "No! I do, I just can't believe it!" well…it happened.

She awoke breathing heavily and it was almost time for the party! It was only a dream! Why would she dream about that? If it was a sign from god, Lily was not going. Or should she? Yep there wasn't a choice; she'll just stay away from Potter.

James could not wait to see Lily. He loved the sight of her, the kindness of her, her laugh, her hair, her pink fingernails, but did not like the hatred towards him. James had constantly say that they were going out, and one time he planted a charm on her, where every time she tried to talk, it would shout out, "James Potter's girlfriend!" It was hilarious. She loves him, she just doesn't know it. He had sent her a picture of imagination of her saying yes to his offer of hogsmeade. So, his plan for the next month was to make her jealous. He was going to go out with Snape's girlfriend, a hufflepuff he managed to snag. She was decently pretty, with blond hair. Let's see just how well the party is going to go.

Lily was in a red dress, red shoes, and a red handbag. She had red eye shadow, and bright red lipstick. She felt like a carrot. She had to admit she looked beautiful, though.

She was gorgeous, every guy thought so, especially Potter. Severus was much better for her. He loved her; he could protect her from Voldemort. He would fight to get her, till the end.

**Will you **please review?**It would really mean alot 2 me**!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two-sev?

Lily's pov

Merlin! James was snogging Snape's girlfriend! How could he do that to me? How could he do that to Snape? He was just standing in the middle of the room with that girl, Matilda Watkinson. She was pretty, with blond hair and blue eyes! Ever since Snape had called her a mu blood, she had felt different about James. There was some change but now, the hatred was back. She was heartbroken. Sirius was in the corner, grinning. Remus was grimacing. Peter was eating. Then they all saw Lily at the same time. Sirius' grin faded. Remus opened his mouth, but then shut it again when he saw her expression, Peter snickered. "And look at me I thought this year would be different." Lily said in a cool voice with her eyes narrowed. James finally noticed her. He opened his mouth, covered in lip-gloss, but she walked calmly out of the room before he could say anything.

His plan had sucked. Lily had liked him this whole year, and now she hated him. "Prongs, I don't think she hates you, I just think she's jealous to a really bad extent." Said Sirius. "Yeah, I guess so…" replied James. He had seen Lily. She was with Aaron Price, a ravenclaw in their year. "Oh Merlin, that's not good." Said Sirius. James' heart felt like it was about to explode. How could she do a thing like that to him? She turned around the corner, and James followed. He ran up to her, and before she could say anything mean, he kissed her right on the lips. Their first kiss. "Um, I'm going to go now!" Said Aaron. Why wasn't he mad? Lily deserved for him to be jealous. He opened his eyes to see that Lily had her eyes closed and was kissing him back. Just with a stolen kiss, they were a couple.

The kiss was excellent, in Lily's opinion. "Well, aren't you going to kiss me again?" she asked when they finally broke apart to breathe. "Gladly, but why didn't he react mad?" James replied. "I was helping him with homework!" There was a silence, then "Well, well, well, what have we got here?" said Hestia behind them, with Alice trailing along. Figures. I was still in James' arms, so I could imagine what they were thinking, I mean what they were thinking was correct, but still. "James and I are a couple now." I said. "Since when?" said Alice. "Since about five minutes ago." Replied James. "OK, well don't come in the common room until at least five hours because Sirius set off at a thousand dung bombs." Said Hestia.

After five hours of lots of studying in the library, we set off to the Gryffindor common room. When we said the password, beets, we stepped through to see that there was a party going on in honor of us finally being together after six years. I mean, where was Severus in this? Didn't any one care about him? He did call me a mud blood, but that was a mistake they didn't even like him before. Why not, because he was in slytherin? That is just rude, and I had never noticed before now, but I didn't like him. I never had. I just felt sorry for him, and tricked myself and him that I ever cared. Now he's probably grieving about losing my friendship that he never really had, it was sad. What about Matilda? Wasn't James dating her? "No. James and I aren't dating anymore, it's done." Said Lily. And for the millionth time, Lily Evans walked away with another piece of James' broken heart.

James POV

After Lily left with the last piece of his broken heart, he fell on his knees, almost in slow motion. He couldn't believe it; he had finally gotten her, and had lost her. She must be mad at him about something. He'll send Remus to see her! They're friends, he could convince her to give James a chance! James knew in his heart that there was something she was mad about that wasn't completely true, but seemed like it. Isn't that what she's always mad at him about?

L Pov

"Uhhg", Lily groaned when she was woken up by her mad friends. "I need to talk, this is a disaster! Why did you ruin everything! You were finally together, and now you're not! That is sooo not cool! You probably broke his poor little heart for the last time!" said Hestia. Vi, a girl in ravenclaw who often hung out with them said "Lily, you need to stop this nonsense. You either love him, or you don't. Which is it?" "I think I do." Said Lily.


End file.
